villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Grim Reaper (Marvel)
Eric Williams, also known as the Grim Reaper, is a villain from Marvel Comics and an enemy of the Avengers. History Despite being the older brother, Eric Williams was always in the shadow of his younger brother, Simon. As boys, sociopathic Eric and the good son Simon were taught by one of their parents: Simon was well educated by their mother, while Eric was abused by their father, resulting in him becoming a thief. When their father died, he left the family company to Simon, while Eric got nothing. Jealous of his brother's success, Eric was more than happy to manipulate Simon into embezzling money from the company when business began to fail. When Simon became the superhero Wonder Man, and died saving the Avengers, Eric swore to kill the Avengers. Creating a hi-tech scythe capable of draining life force energy, Eric put Hawkeye, Hank Pym and the Wasp in a coma, which seemed like death, but was defeated by new Avenger the Black Panther. After several defeats from the Avengers, and eventually death, the Grim Reaper is now a parasitic entity that feasts on life force energy to live, and has set his sights on his resurrected brother, Wonder Man. Eric was eventually killed for good when the heroic android Vision self-destructed next to him, causing both of their deaths. Powers and Abilities Originally the Grim Reaper had no powers, but had good fighting skills and his powerful scythe, which he could project arcs of electricity and sap people's life force. He now has powers of necromancy, teleportation, demon summoning, illusion casting, and clairvoyance. In other media ''Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' In the animated series, Grim Reaper is a sadistic and sociopathic mercenary who works for the terrorist organization HYDRA and is one of Baron Von Strucker's lieutenants. He has no superhuman powers, but has a cybernetic scythe on his right arm with a blaster attatched to it. He is a skilled fighter and his scythe is extremely sharp, able to cut through steel with ease. He was redesigned for the show, wearing a hooded cape and light armor. Reaper first appeared infiltrating the supervillain prison The Vault in order to free the captive Baron Strucker. He succeeded, but was stopped by Nick Fury and put in the prison. After escaping during the mass breakout, he rejoined HYDRA. Eric later brought his frustrated brother Simon to A.I.M., where they turned him into Wonder Man so he could get revenge on Tony Stark. Reaper was the representitive for HYDRA when they made a deal with Man-Ape to get vibranium from Wakanda, and was partially responsible for the mutation of Klaw. He was also HYDRA's representitive in their deals with A.I.M., and took part in the battle when Hawkeye, Mockingbird, Captain America, and Black Panther attacked Hydra Island. During the battle, Reaper's scythe was shredded apart by Panther's claws and he was taken into custody by SHIELD. He was voiced by Lance Henrikson. Film *The Grim Reaper make an uncredited appearance in Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher. He appears as a buyer for the Leviathan organization who plan to auction stolen S.H.I.E.L.D. technology. He briefly participates in the final battle with the Avengers but is quickly defeated by Thor. Videogames *In Captain America and the Avengers, released as an arcade console and for the Sega Genesis and SNES, the Grim Reaper is a boss character at the end of stage 2. *Grim Reaper appears as a mini-boss in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2. *Grim Reaper is featured as a boss in the Facebook game Marvel: Avengers Alliance. *Grim Reaper is featured as a boss in the MMORPG Marvel Heroes. *Grim Reaper is featured as a playable character in Lego Marvel's Avengers. Navigation Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Supervillains Category:Undead Category:Necromancers Category:Archenemy Category:Parasite Category:Revived Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Mercenaries Category:Summoners Category:Neutral Evil Category:Avengers Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Envious Category:Assassins Category:Totalitarians Category:Related to Hero Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Siblings Category:Captain America Villains Category:Black Panther Villains Category:Male Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Zombies Category:Brainwashers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Oppressors Category:Obsessed Category:Monsters Category:Terrorists Category:Murderer Category:In Love